Across the Sundering Sea
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: When three friends are sent accidentally to Middle-earth. Or was it an accident? Only one of them has any idea what is going and even her knowledge is limited. They end up traveling across the sea on a ridiculously long and dangerous trip while stuck with several elves. Or are the elves stuck with them? (sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check") Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT! READ: Hello viewers of my story. This is a sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check". If you have not read it already please do so or this story will be very confusing. Therefore, if you read this story without having read "Reality Check" you are not allowed to complain about it being confusing. If you have read it and still find this story confusing feel free to say so in a review I will do my best to make you not confused. I Apologize if you find "Reality Check" to be boring or confusing and for all its inconsistency. However you find it much harder to understand this story without having read "Reality Check". So READ it before continuing!**_

 _ **Now that I have sent away all those who have not read "Reality Check" I can continue. As a reminder this is one of the four sequels, which follows Aris, Acer, and Zee. (Though Aris will only be in it for part of the story.) Look for the other three stories on my profile. The prophecy below is in my "Language of the stars" and is based of Polish. It is also translated for you.**_

Nadejdzie dzień, kiedy bohaterowie powrócą

Gdy wszystko będzie pogrążone w odmętach zła i chaosu

Siedem dziewcząt wyrośnie by przynieść pokój i ład

Dwie będą korzystać z magii świata. One będą tam.

 _Jedna będzie lodem, a druga ogniem._ 5

Jedna będzie władać nad rzeczami

A inna panować na umysłami

Zaś ich przywódczyni, będzie gwiazdą przepowiedni.

Nie bójcie się gdy zapada mrok

Bo światło i porządek powróci. 10

The day will come when heroes rise again.

When everything begins to fall into evil and chaos,

Seven girls will rise to bring peace and order.

Two will use the magic of the world, they are in.

 _One will be ice, while the second is the fire._ 5

One will control all objects,

While another controls minds.

Finally, their leader will be the star prophecy.

Do not be afraid, when darkness falls,

For light and order returns. 10

Chapter One

Acer

"Is this it?" Aris' mom asked.

Aris nodded. "Yes this should be it, 6943."

We had been driving to Caroline's house for her fourteenth birthday party. She lived, like, forever away though so we had been in the car for a while. How she managed that trip twice a day for the past two years was beyond me. I had never actually been to her house before, but Aris had. But then she had known her for two more years than me.

As Aris' mom parked the car in front of Caroline's house, we grabbed out presents and got out of the car. "Thanks for bringing me Mrs. Cysler," I said before closing the car door.

We were greeted by a very excited Caroline as we made our way to the front door. "Happy Birthday!" we said giving her a hug.

We were about to go inside when a red car that was probably a minivan, pulled into the driveway as we all moved onto the grass. As soon as the car stopped, two girls got out of the car followed by their brother who looked about seven or eight, and their parents.

Caroline quickly introduced everybody. The two girls turned out to be Clara and Alicia, Caroline's cousins who had come down from flagstaff for her party. Well, at least Clara did, Alicia would apparently be leaving with Caroline's little sister Kateri to hang out somewhere else during the party.

"Caroline," Zee said interrupting her. " _Breath_ "

Caroline stopped what she was saying took a deep breath and kept talking. "Anyway, it's Kind of hot out here. How about we go inside?" We all agreed and went inside.

Caroline's mom had made her a fantastic hobbit hole cake. It looked amazing and must have taken for ever to make. Kateri insisted on tell all of us that she had done most of the grass.

Caroline's dad showed up a couple minutes later with the snacks, which were immediately opened and poured into bowls. Caroline pretended to make a big deal about how the snacks had shown up late, but nobody really cared, including her. The important thing was that the snacks were there and we got some, especially the m+ms.

We got into an argument over whether Jedi were evil or not. By definition they are not, but Zee was insisting that they were. Well, there's Zee for you.

Then all the sudden a wind started blowing, which was weird cause we were sitting in the living room and I felt myself being pulled away. I screamed as I tried to stop myself from being pulled away and failed. I suddenly got really bright and then we were suddenly in a large white marble room, with large windows.

We all started yelling at each other and demanding answers which really got us nowhere.

"Everybody! Quiet!" Caroline yelled at us stepping up onto a table. I was stuck wondering how it had gotten there in the first place. "If you will all calm down I will explain everything. Just settle down."

She tried explaining something to us; all that I really got out of it was that we all had powers and something about stars, that didn't make any sense. Suddenly, the entire place started shaking like crazy.

"Everybody hold hands and don't let go!" Caroline yelled at us.

Aris grabbed my hand and I held on for dear life. I tried reaching for Kateri, but the place was throwing me off balance too much to reach her. I felt something pulling me away again and everything went bright.

 _ **So I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you thought. Please put all comments, suggestions, or questions in the magical box below and send them to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! If you are reading this than hurrah! It means my first chapter was interesting enough for you to keep reading. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter Two

Aris

We landed on a beach, which if this was under more normal circumstances I would have that it very pretty. However it was anything but normal circumstances. I looked around and only saw Acer and Zee. _Shoot!_ I thought to myself. This was not the plan. The plan was for all seven of us to stay together. Well, that clearly didn't happen.

To make things worse Acer and Zee were kind of freaking out, ok more like they were really freaking out. Opened my mouth to yell at them to calm to them but I found that I had somehow lost my voice. Great! Just, great! How did that happen? My voice had been perfectly fine a minute ago. Now I couldn't even whisper. This just kept getting better and better.

 _Ok, both of you calm down!_ I mentally yelled at them, see no other way around the problem. They would have found out soon enough anyways. They stopped talking, startled and started looking around in confusion. Okay, this could be fun. _Guys, it's me, Aris._

"Aris?!" Acer exclaimed, staring at me like I had grown a second head. "How are you doing that?"

 _I'm telepathic._ I told them _. I also somehow lost my voice. I'm not sure how. So I'm stuck talking to you like this. Hope you don't mind._

"That's just weird," Zee decided. "How long have you been like this? You never told us."

 _I only found out a few weeks ago, when Caroline accidentally used her power and turned both of us into mermaids. Then I accidentally used my power on her._

"She turned you into a mermaid?! How did that happen?"

 _I'm really not quite sure how Caroline's powers work. However we were hanging out in the pool at my house and the next thing I know we both had tails instead of legs._

"Creepy. Well then what happened?"

 _Well I started to freak out, but Caroline told me to be quiet and she'd make us look normal again. Apparently it had been an accident. I basically ordered her to tell me what was going on once we were back to normal, so she did. Only part way through explaining, I somehow read her mind, only I thought she had told me it, which caused a lot of confusion till we figured out I was telepathic._

"Since you know what's going on could you please explain it to us?"

 _Sure, but I only know a little bit. Basically all seven of us, me, you two, Caroline, Kateri, Clara, and Alicia have some sort of powers. Caroline's is probably the most confusing so I won't get into that._

"What kind of powers?" Acer asked. She was mentally bouncing of the walls with how she could use a number of powers to freak us out.

 _First of all, Acer, stop thinking of ways to freak us out with powers._

"I'm not!" I rolled my eyes.

 _Acer you're practically bouncing of the walls. Remember I'm telepathic._

"Darn it!" Acer did force herself to calm down a bit, though. I never really knew just how much energy my friend had till then. I mean I knew she was energetic, but not quite to that degree.

 _Second of all I don't know what powers you guys have. I know I'm telepathic and Clara's telekinetic._

"What's the difference?"

 _Telepathic means you can read or control minds. Telekinetic means you can control physical things with your mind._

"Got it!"

"So what do we do now?" Zee asked.

 _No clue._ _Oh, and one more thing, all seven of us can supposedly all communicate to each other telepathically. We can figure that out later._ I was doing my best to try and remain calm, I could tell they were both freaking out. They were pretty good at hiding it, but I'm telepathic so I saw right through there calmish faces.

"What powers might we have?" Acer asked, still stuck on the concept of having a superpower.

 _Either control over fire and heat, control over water and cold, or control over the magic of the world we're in, which in all honesty I don't really understand. We also don't know what world we're in so let's just stick to testing fire and water._

"Wait what do you mean by different world?"

 _I mean we're in a different universe. I'm just not sure what universe that is._ Their reaction was mixed, and actually somewhat amusing. I suppose mine was too when Caroline had first told me about going to other universes.

"You're joking, right?" Acer asked.

 _No._

"You're not joking?" Zee questioned, not believing what I said could possibly be true.

 _No, I'm not joking I'm being perfectly serious._

"But that doesn't make any sense."

 _Does me being able to talk to you telepathically make sense, or how about randomly ending up on a beach?_

"Alright, it's just a lot to wrap our mind around."

 _I know._ That instant I felt other minds on the beach, just on the other side of a jumble of rocks on our left and out of sight. Not sure if they were friendly or if they could sense my presence so I pulled away _. Guys, there's someone or something on the other side of those rocks_. I told them pointing.

"How do you know?" Acer asked surprised. I glanced at her. We had had this whole conversation and she still didn't get it? "Oh right, telepathic." I nodded.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

 _I'm not sure. We can go look at it but keep it down. If you need to tell me something think really hard about it and I should get the it._ Thankfully they didn't question the authority I was taking. I guess they figured I knew better what to do.

As we quietly approached the rocks I felt a myself fill with a combination of curiosity, expectation, and I little fear. I sensed that Acer and Zee were feeling the same thing. We had no idea what we were going to find, but we did know that if we didn't do anything we wouldn't survive for very long. Besides there was the hope that they were they would be friendlies.

 _ **Will they be friendlies? Find out in the next chapter. This would be when I would respond to any reviews I got. Unfortunately, I didn't get any for the last chapter so I have nothing to respond to. Please review, because it only takes a minute and it makes my day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello I am back. Just as a heads up for this chapter, it is told from an elf's perspective. However even though Aris, Zee, and Acer are speaking in English the elves will not understand them because they only know Elvish. Also you will be meeting a lot of new important characters._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesomeness from the Silmarillion, but I do own my OCs and story._**

Chapter Three

Elwing

I sat on the beach, staring into the crackling fire. The island we had stopped at was calm and beautiful much like our home had been. I bit my lip and a frown cross my face. The memory of the attack was still fresh in my memory. Eärendil noticed my sad face and looked concerned.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked me.

I sighed. "It's just I feel like I let them down, just leaving them there."

"There is nothing you could have done. What ever happened to them was out of your hands. If you had stayed you would have been taken along with the Silmaril." I knew what he said was true but it didn't make losing them any easier. "You should get some rest though."

I nodded. "In a little bit." Though I was adjusting, I had a much harder time falling asleep on a moving boat, than on solid ground.

Falathar and Erellont had gone off the collect what food they could find before we continued on. We weren't running low, but this was the last island marked on the map. After this we would be sailing into uncharted land. Aerandir was standing guard a little ways off. No one had ever stayed on this island long so didn't know if there was anything dangerous on it or not.

Falathar and Erellont returned a little while later carrying the food they had found. They told Aerandir something before they continued back to the fire. As soon as they had set their loads down the three head towards the rocks that lined the eastern side of the beach.

I looked on curiously as they reached the rocks and was surprised when they three girls popped up from behind one of the closest rocks.

"We were being watched," Aerandir explained when they arrived back at camp with three girls in tow. The girls I noticed were human and were wearing the strangest clothes. Definitely not appropriate attire for a girl anywhere I had been, but maybe in their culture it was. Two of the girls had normal length hair one had black hair and the other blonde. The third however had unusually short black hair.

"Who are you?" Eärendil asked them. They looked at him confused, as though they didn't understand what he was saying. "What are your names?" Again they looked confused.

The one with short hair turned and said something to her friends in a language none of us knew. The one with long black hair responded, but once again we could not understand what she was saying. They kept going back in forth until the one with blonde hair intervened. She hadn't said anything the entire time. In fact she didn't appear to be saying anything when she intervened. However the other two appeared to agree to whatever she had just communicated to them, but I could be wrong.

She looked around and her gaze locked onto me. Suddenly hear her talking, well mentally talking anyway. I looked at her in surprise, talking though thoughts was extremely rare in the race of men.

 _We mean you no harm. Though we don't understand what you're asking._

 _My husband was asking who you are_. I told her.

 _Oh. Well in that case, I'm Aris the one with short hair is Zee and the one with long hair is Acer._

 _Strange names._

 _Maybe. Do you mind if I try something. I promise I won't hurt; I just want to make it so that we can all understand each other. You see I'm the only telepathic one._

 _Sure go ahead_. I agreed. I wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do, but I felt like I could trust her.

I let out a small yelp as I felt something shock me _. That should do the trick. Here I'll have one of my friends test it out._

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Zee asked me. She still spoke in her language but to my surprise I understood her. It was as if something automatically translated it. It was a rather odd sensation, but whatever Aris had done it worked wonderfully.

"Yes I do, though I'm not sure how," I responded.

"Elwing, what is going on?" Eärendil asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure," I told him. "Aris somehow made it possible for me to understand what they're saying."

"Who's Aris?"

Before I could respond though, his eyes lit up with surprise. I assumed it was Aris talking to him. It wasn't long before Aris made it so that all of us could understand each other. There was still confusion though as everyone tested out this ability and tried to figure out who the other people were.

 _Everybody. Quiet._ Aris told us.

"Can you not talk?" I asked her. I first it had made sense for her to talk mentally but I couldn't understand why she was still doing it. We could all understand each other now.

 _Normally I can, but I lost my voice today so I'm stuck talking to you like this for a couple of days. Anyways there is something very large and angry on this island that just woke up. I would suggest that we get away from here as quickly and quietly as possible before it finds us here._

"What is it?" Aerandir asked.

 _Except for the fact that it is very large and seems like the type who would rather try to kill us instead help us, I don't know. As I said, I would suggest leaving now._

"Get everything on to the Vingilot," Eärendil ordered. However before we could move the whole ground started to shake.

"Oh wonderful," Acer exclaimed, though I could see nothing wonderful about the situation. "An earthquake" Then fire started shooting out of the mountain. "Oh no this is much worse."

 _Dragon!_ Aris mentally yelled at us. _Get out of here!_

We all grabbed as much as we could and hurried to get out to the Vingilot. In all the confusion it was mutually decided that the girls would be joining us, even though we didn't know who they were. We couldn't just leave them there to die.

The dragon flew out of the mountain in a fury of fire and smoke. It wasn't quite as large as we assumed, but it was just as deadly. Something happened in all the commotion. I'm not sure what. I don't think anyone knows exactly what happened, but Acer somehow ended up directly in the dragon's line of fire.

I watched in horror as the poor girl was surrounded by flames, there was no way anyone could survive an attack like that.

 _ **Muahahaha! Please review and I might update more quickly. Anyways I got two reviews so I was happy.**_

 _ **Toraach: Thank you for that. I don't actually know Polish so I was using a online translator and we all know how accurate those can be. I went back and corrected it on chapter one. I just thought it was a really neat language so I used it. It won't really be used much in the story, feel free to correct it when I do use it.**_

 _ **Guest: Well I certainly hope you know what world they're in.**_


End file.
